Muted
by Lilith Shiro
Summary: It's been three years since that accident changed her whole life. Lost her voice and ran away. Now in a cruel twist of fate, Kagamine Rin will meet the people she has been avoiding again, who don't know it's her, what will she do? *Editing.*
1. Kagami Nerin

_**Title:** Muted_  
_**Summary:** It's been three years since that accident changed her whole life. Lost her voice and ran away. Now in a cruel twist of fate, Kagamine Rin will meet the people she has been avoiding again, who don't know it's her, what will she do?  
_

_**Author's Note: **I decided to actually re-write this story's first chapters due to the lack of detail seeing that after the last chapter I couldn't even remember what I was going to do this past months and that what I had now was taking me nowhere; I thought that I would have to forget about it. But my final decision was to re-write it and see if it came out better. _

_Now Rin and the other were supposed to be older but now since 14 is High School-like I will only raise their age a little like this: _

_Rin, Momo, Defoko, Len: 17 _  
_Teto, Ted and Haku: 19 _  
_Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo: 23 _  
_Tei, Miku, Dell and other Vocaloids: 20 _  
_Yuki: 11 _

_That way, it will be like Rin is finishing her last year of High School, which as you read, you will learn is necessary. So hope you enjoy. :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not and will not claim to own Vocaloid ever. I am just borrowing Nico Nico's character in order to make this story. _

_Claimer: The plot of this story does belong to me. Any OC you see also, though I doubt I will be using any. Although I doubt it will have any._

"..." Talking  
_'...' Thinking _  
_Thoughts _  
(Rin's Sarcastic Comments)  
**[Rin's way of talking.] **

***Edit: 6/13/2014***

* * *

**Muted. **  
**-Chapter 1.-**  
_Kagami Nerin _

* * *

_~Flashback.~_

_It was raining that night which was, in a way, almost funny. She always looked forward to the rain; the plit-pattering it made was usually soothing and created a rhythm she usually used in her later songs or when she had a writer's block. It also served as a lullaby along with her brother's singing when she was just too scared to go to sleep from the thunders outside. _

_Not this time, having just ran from her house all the way to this station in the pouring rain, it just helped to disguise the hot tears that were rolling down her cheeks from prying eyes and curious passerby people. Her clothes were soaking wet along with her socks; even the inside of her shoes! Her short blonde hair was a tangled mess that was dripping water and stuck to her face until she brushed it away when it started to bother her vision._

_In her left hand, however, a headset was dry and safe except for the tight grip the girl had on it, turning her knuckles white from the lack of blood flow. It was purely white with orange lining on the sides and on top of it a worn ribbon that was no longer a shiny white, as it had been the first time she got it, was tied in a way that it looked like bunny ears. _

_As she waited for her bus to approach she thought about everything, things happened so fast it was almost like she was dreaming, or more like having a nightmare. Running away was so cliche in her opinion but right now she felt like any girl would in a drama filled world. Like she needed to just get away but it's not like she had a choice. But she wasn't going to dwell on those details. For now. _

_The large bus she would take soon suddenly started approaching and silently she bowed her head trying to whisper her goodbyes to everyone she loved but no sound came out of her mouth as she did so her lips moving looked as if they were trembling. It was a sudden realization that this was real and that it was indeed happening to her and she wasn't curled up on the couch, with a cup of orange juice, watching a drama. Once she realized this she took a look at the other people around who were also taking that late bus and saw only a few that seemed to give her a weird look. _

_But that wasn't the point right now was it? _

_She looked away from the bus, when the others were handing their tickets to be able to get on, and looked at the path were she had came from one last time. The path of where she became somebody, the path where she felt love and what it was like to have a family. A real family that didn't need blood relation. She looked at it until it was her turn to hand her ticket. _

_Over them the storm had cleared up more letting the moonlight shine down on the bus and on the girl who looked up before entering the bus. Her baby blue eyes were shining with unshed tears again as she thought to herself. 'Goodbye, Len...' _

_The bus started to move after a few minutes and the girl while looking out one of the windows looked on everything that she was throwing away. The name kind of mocked her as it shined in different places as signs, banners and on the big television on one of the buildings, until she closed her eyes slowly. _

_From this day on she wasn't going to be the orange loving freak, the incest twin, the yellow devil. She would no longer be Kagamine Rin, singing idol, with the bright smile that was only second to her beautiful shining blue eyes. Or so they once told her._

_Not anymore. _

_Goodbye, Rin._

* * *

She was not a morning person. That was obvious.

She had woken up with a start at the calls coming from her roommate, which eventually turned into shouts, and actually placed the pillow over her head and tried to fall back asleep but no, her damned system was built so that once she woke up she would lose whatever trace of sleep she once had. It sucked, a lot.

With a frustrated sigh the girl sat up and rubbed the blur out of her eyes and then stretched out while kicking away her covers, which were actually pink in color; orange's with smily faces printed on then(1), and welcomed the Monday morning with her usual sour look only thinking of one thing that could actually make her wake up at, in her opinion, the unholy hours of the day.

School.

The first thing she did was get up and walk to her bathroom and to the sink where she would wash away the last traces of sleep, and the drool that probably would be on her face which she refused to acknowledge (There is no way she drooled), then looked at herself in the mirror.

**-Rin.-**

I guess most of you are probably wondering who I am, right? Well, first of all, I'm Kagami Nerin; seventeen years old, in High school and a totally normal girl.

But isn't that what we always hear in cliche like stories before the 'normal girl' tells you a big secret? Well I like those kind of things (It's my little secret.) But first I need to get ready for school.

I started to brush my long sunny colored hair, that used to be cut short but was now flowing and reaching the middle of my back, quickly and I applied a little bit of mascara to my sky blue eyes (I don't need more than that, why put ten pounds of make up on?) before brushing my teeth.

After that I walked away from the bathroom to change into my school uniform. The school was so boring that the uniform was a plain black skirt that reached mid thigh with a black blazer with a red colored bow on the front. Or when it was hot the uniform was actually the skirt with a short sleeves shirt and a red vest. You could wear either sneakers or shoes and a different colored bow as long as the rest of the clothes were right. I chose a yellow ribbon. (What? I like the color)

Smoothing down my skirt, I walked from the bedroom towards the kitchen. I lived in a three person apartment with two of my new friends. It was simple enough, the biggest room being where we all slept on all three beds and a closet big enough for the three. Beside it was the bathroom and then was the kitchen, then finally the living room which only had a couch, a TV and a computer desktop with a laptop. Simple.

I was greeted with the super mega watt smile that my roommate Momo Momone always wore once I stepped inside the kitchen. I always wondered if she was on happy pills every day. It was super freaky.

Momo is seventeen like me and has long, almost as long as mine, hair that is a pretty cherry blossom pink under a green poofy beret which she almost never took off. She was wearing the same school uniform except it had a green bow on it. She loved green. She also worked at a part time maid cafe where she wore a green and white maid outfit.

She, right now, was placing a plate of waffles at the table which I devoured and you could taste her food then you wouldn't blame me for attacking them like a lion to a zebra. (Oh.. Mental image.)

"Kagami." the bubbly girl sang. "Good morning, it's about time you woke up."

-Normal.-

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Momo's tone and just chewed on her waffles not answering but it seemed Momo wasn't expecting one. She kept babbling on and on about how today would be, for her, and that it was such a beautiful day.

"Before I forget, Defoko-chan picked up a new notebook for you yesterday and it's in your bag. She went out to the store right now for more juice."

The fork made a loud 'clink.' on the plate. It has slipped out of Kagami's hand in shock before the sunny blonde glared at Momo fiercely making the rose haired girl think that if this was an anime she would have shrunked and cowered in fear.

"I know, I know, it's your favorite drink. That doesn't mean it won't ever run out!" The girl tried to defend herself.

Honestly, Kagami had orange juice flowing in her veins instead of blood. She heard of having a daily dose of Vitamin C but this was just silly.

With a huff, Kagami just turned back to the food in front of her and continued to eat in silence while Momo started up on another plate of food just for their other roommate who was just walking in through the front door wearing a coat over her school uniform. The weather had already begun to get colder and colder each day as winter approached on or near October.

The girl who walked in had shoulder length purple hair that resembled a fresh eggplant in color. Her skin was fair and pale, with a slight blush on her cheeks from the cold air that hit it but was returning to normal now that she was in a warmer place. She wore the same outfit as Kagami and Momo except the tie that was supposed to be red was the same color as her hair and the expression on her face was unreadable.

"Hey, Defoko-chan!" Momo called out, sending one of her mega-watt smiles at the emotionless girl who just returned it with a wave of her left hand because her right hand was busy carrying the groceries she just bought along with Kagami's orange juice.

Uta Utane was the name of the girl but she had grown accustomed to people calling her Defoko, which once had been an insult coming from bullying older kids when she was in kindergarten because of the meaning and her family background. Being an unwanted child and bullied caused her to meet Momo who among her kindergarten peers was looked up to because of her cheery demeanor and bright personality. The two supervising actually clicked better than anyone would have imagined and became best friends making the kids stop bullying her.

Defoko took off her coat and hanged it on the back of her chair before sitting down and placing a school newspaper on the table with a grim expression. "Have you seen this? It's been on the Newspaper for about a week now. Front page too."

Momo looked away from her cooking and Kagami stopped serving the orange juice looking like she wanted to say something so Defoko took out a notepad from her bag and pen before handing it to her.

"The whole week? It must be something big, kinda weird that I missed it. But since when did you even care about school news, Defoko?" Momo mused out loud.

Kagami grabbed the paper and began to read, curiosity winning her over a bit.

_Front Page of Kimei High School._

_Celebrity Students!_  
_After a brief announcement from our school principal, it seems we will be having new students in our school that are part of one of the biggest celebrity groups! How exciting! But will this be an error in our school? Many celebrities have been shown to cause problems in many schools. Will this be any different?_

_Right now..._

Kagami placed the paper down the moment she read the headline, not interested in the rest of the article.

"I don't. I just found it a little amusing to see the uproar many are making over this." Defoko clarified.

**[It's probably just another airhead group of people only interested in the popularity it will bring rather than to actually study.]** Kagami finally wrote on the notepad.

"Figures," Momo finally sat down to eat her own breakfast and setting Defoko's down on the table at the same time. "They probably will meet the criteria of our queen wasp."

Kagami grimaced and stabbed a piece of bacon with her fork a little harder than necessary. The queen wasp, or spider queen, pitch queen, whatever you want to call her, was actually a girl named Tei Sukone. She made it her job to terrorize the whole school. She was not that pretty, actually she was plain out weird. Her hair was gray, like recently burned ashes that feel past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of blood and were not friendly at all. She was a real freak but somehow got the male population on her grasp and the teachers all thought she was some kind of saint. It was disgusting, and what actually made Kagami rage a little was that she was in love with the celebrity Len Kagamine and whoever said that they loved him were to be bullied and tortured.

But the actual problem was..

Remember that Kagami had a secret that she would tell you all? One of the reasons that Kagami was bullied was not because she liked Len,

But because she resembled the one person that got in between Tei and 'her Len.'.

Rin Kagamine. The twin sister of Len and, to those who didn't know, the love of his life.

Five years ago the news had been on a frenzy the moment they even caught a whiff of what happened, the media worked fast and were quick to assume she was actually kicked out' something about her and Len having a sibling spat and thus they removed the less popular of the two.

_'Less popular, my butt.'_ The blonde thought, fixing her skirt. _'I was just as good as Len and we both knew it. Master doesn't compare.'_

That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Gamin was actually Rin Kagamine, the very one who disappeared a whole 5 years ago. But pretty sure you saw that one coming. Anyways..

Momo finally took off her apron. Hanging it so she wouldn't lose it nor leave a mess, skipped to our bedroom and took 5 minutes to come back out in her uniform, her beret in place. And ran out the door with a loud call of 'Let's go!"

Both Defoko and Kagami were just dropping our dirty plates in the sink while she did so, they would almost feel the anime like sweatshop in the back of their heads before chuckling.

"Let's go." Defoko finally said. Walking past the blonde with both her backpack and Mom's bag, which she had forgotten in her random bout of strange.

Smiling, Kagami walked out after them and shut the door with a soft bang, once the purple haired girl was out of sight she finally sighed and thought. _'School.. Great._

* * *

_(1) Fukkireta, Rin version, background which you can find in Youtube._

_Read and review.  
_


	2. Enter the new students!

**A/N: **_Wahhh! Sorry for not updating I was busy with school and I don't have a computer. But anyways thanks for the reviews~ I really appreciate it! Big thanks to Goose for pointing out some mistakes (I already edited) ^^  
Disclaimer: -Is still sulking, still doesn't own Vocaloid _

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...' _  
_Own thoughts _  
[Rin's way of talking].

* * *

**Muted **  
***Chapter 2***  
_Enter the new students! _

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_5 years and a day before... _

_Rin was walking in the halls of her house and she looked depressed, it was already a week after her accident, she didn't seem to be getting any better. _

_She passed Meiko's room, but paused when she heard a voice, Miku's voice. _

_"Rin... She... Sister..." _

_Rin tiptoed back to the door, which was not shut properly and peeked in. Inside the room Luka, Meiko and Gakupo were sitting on the ground, Meiko with bottles of sake; Len and Kaito were leaning against the wall with Teto sitting near them on a chair. Ted was just standing. In the middle of the room was a laptop in which showed a man with brown hair. Master, Rin recognized. _

_"You can't do this to Rin!" _

_Rin froze. _

_"I'm sorry Miku, but I can't have someone without doing their part," Master said and sighted "Rin has been refusing to do her songs, this is a liability since we have a big concert coming up and now we lost our main act for the next concert." _

_"But master!-" Kaito started. _

_"I'm sorry Kaito... But I will have to... Uninstall Rin (1)." Master interrupted. _

_Everyone in the room was quiet. Len, much to Rin's dismay, didn't say anything and just had a blank look on his face. Rin quietly walked away with her head hung low, and tears sliding down her face, why? _

_Why, Len... Why? _

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

_Len P.O.V _

I stared out the window feeling really annoyed.

My name is Len Kagamine, one of the singers in Vocaloid. I have long honey blond hair in a ponytail (A habit I acquired since little) and blue eyes which apparently are 'Zomg so cute!' Blegh.

It was a good thing that when I hit 16, my 'Shotaness' had disappeared, now I was almost as tall as Kaito and had grown on muscle. But still get crap for my love for bananas (Get your head out of the gutter people!).

Our boss (Which we call Master) apparently thought it was a good idea to go to 'school' for a proper education. But I wouldn't care less I just wanted to find her.

My best friend, my reflection, my twin, my sister... My Rin.

5 years have passed since I last saw her bright eyes and cute smile. Het little white bow and hell, I even missed how she ran me over with our Road Roller! But the reason why she ran away was unknown even to me...

"Oh my! Look!"

The one who said that was a pretty teal-haired girl with equally pretty teal eyes. Yes, she was Hatsune Miku, the very first Vocaloid, the first sound of the future, the- okay I think you get it. Along with me were my onee and onii-sans (were not related by blood though).

Kaito Shion, my ice cream loving (And Miku loving but he's such an idiot he won't realize) blue haired, scarf wearing best friend, nicknamed BAKAito by well, everyone. Meiko Sakine, (2) the oldest of the Vocaloids (And one of the first original ones) the sake aficionado. A girl with short brown hair, red-brown eyes and very revealing clothes. Gakupo Kamui, a samurai (Yes, I repeat a samurai) with a love for eggplants (But hell! He's more of a pervert than Leon) with long purple hair and long side burns. Luka Megurine, the pastel pink haired girl with blue eyes and the most 'sane' one out of our group. She loves tuna. Teto Kasane, an UTAUloid who has red-pink hair and blue eyes, her hair is styled in pig tails that look like drills (but don't tell her that), and her brother Ted Kasane, (he's also a pervert) he wears glasses and his hair is long and in a ponytail. The last ones are the cousins Haku Yowane (Another drunky) who has long grey hair and sleepy red eyes, as her name implies she's very negative and Dell Honne a short grey haired boy who smokes and is very serious, unlike Haku.(3)

Anyways, I stared at the tall building with mild interest, and saw that at the entrance where the school principal (who we met last week) stood along with a little, screw it, a BIG group of fan girls (and boys) waiting for us.

One girl in particular caught my eye, she had grey hair, red eyes and a sneaky smile on her face, and was wearing a (oh my dear god) T-shirt with a, (dear god I hope not), full size print of my face. I certanly needed to avoid that girl...

The driver finally stopped the car and someone opened the door.

"We're here~" Miku squealed in excitement.

Lots of 'Marry me' and 'I love you's' started to sound from outside. And I flinched.

"Welcome to Hell High." I thought sarcastically...

* * *

_Kagami's P.O.V _

It hasn't even been an hour in school and I'm already annoyed.

"Did you hear whose coming!" a girl asked her friend with excitement.

"Yeah, I did, I can't believe it either! Them in our school." her friends said equally excited.

"I know right!"

Apparently the new students were stars or something from how high their fan girl's squeals got every time they thought of them. It was already the talk of the school, and I really couldn't stand it. Even our homeroom sub-teacher Soune Taya was excited.

I closed my eye and rubbed my temples, this was one of the times I wished I had my voice so I could tell them to shut the hell up. Since writing it had no effect since none of these airheads cared to read. Momo was sitting next to me, drawing a butterfly and also trying to ignore the chatter. I had her Math book and was copying homework answers.

Don't get me wrong, I am smart and all but I just happen to be really lazy, since I sometimes sleep in class but always manage to keep my grade to a B or C+.

"Look!" a girl screamed with glee.

I covered my ears with my hands and hissed, the loud scream hurt my ear drums. All of the girls (and boys who wanted to see what made the girls act like maniacs) ran to the windows in the room and squealed even harder, some of them were already out the class door.

I finally stood up and walked to the window when there was just three other students (Not counting me and Momo) left in class and saw a long black limo parked on the entrance of the school. When the door of the car opened and the first person came out. I let out a silent gasp, my annoyance was replaced with shock and I was sure I went even paler than before. Besides me, Momo gasped too and quickly took out her cell phone to tell Defoko.

The person was a tall girl with long (I mean LONG) teal hair in twin pigtails and a sweet smile on her face, the others in the car followed her lead and got out, making the fan girls scream, and saw their faces. It was them, no doubt about it, even though they were older, they hadn't changed.

Finally the last one to come out was a boy with blond hair. I stared in horror. This was a mistake!

It was none other than my best friend, my reflection, my twin, my brother, Len!

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**A/N**: _Rin has a potty mou- err, mind? __And *le gasp* Len! _

_(1) Uninstall for them means 'Get fired' :P *shot* _

_(2) I know there's a difference between Meiko and Sakine Meiko, but I'll use it for her last name, so the Meiko in the story is not the younger version of her. _

_(3) This is what Len thinks of them. Along with who they are *shot again* _

_Note: Len will be a little more... OOC from his calm nature because he had to grow up without having someone to defend him from the ones who make fun of his 'Shotaness' and by the way should I add Piko and Miki? And what for? Please tell me~ ^^ _

_That's all so... Review?_


	3. Chance Meeting

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews~ I really love them! You guys are so hard to ignore because you´re so awesome :D Here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Yes I own- *Men in black suits point guns at author* I-I mean, no I don't own Vocaloid... *Men in black suits walk away* _

Talking "..."_  
Thinking '...'  
Thoughts  
_[Rin's way of talking]

* * *

**Muted **  
***Chapter 3* **  
_Chance Meeting _

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_5 years and a week ago... _

_"Kakuyuugouro nisa tobikonde mitara soshitara~ kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda." __Rin did a twirl as she almost finished her song. She was dancing to the beat, with millions of eyes watching her. _

_"Boku no inai asa wa~ ima yori zutto subarashikute subete no haguruma ga kamiatta." __All the present vocaloids watched Rin from backstage. Len was smiling softly at his twin sister. _

_"Kitto sonna sekai da."(1) Rin held the note for a little while and bowed when the music stopped. Everyone in the crowd went wild and the blonde smiled before walking away, waving. Master smiled at Rin as he passed her and took center stage. _

_"That's all for tonight, hope you enjoyed, there will be a sale on CD's outside." He said. The people cheered one last time before little by little they all began to walk out. Rin ran to her friends and they laughed at her excitement. But somehow nobody noticed a pair of eyes watching the blond girl with hate from the other side of the stage. The figure just smiled creepily and disappeared in the shadows..._

_*End of Flashback* _

* * *

_Kagami P.O.V _

Both me and Momo rushed to the end of the hall girl's bathroom. Defoko was also on her way. This was an emergency.

The new students turned out to be the Vocaloids who I abandoned. This was bad, really bad, no doubt when they see me they would drag me back and, and... Uninstall me for losing my voice. I know what you're thinking, uninstall? Well that for us means 'Get fired' it was given to us by Miku who wanted it to sound less harsh. But they do delete the files with all of our songs and delete the fact that we ever existed as Vocaloids. (2)

I don't want that...

I opened the door, and rushed in before my knees gave out and I collapsed on the floor. Momo started to look under the stalls to see if it was empty. Suddenly Defoko barged in with worry tainting her features "What is it! I got Momo's message telling me to come here and quickly."

Momo looked into the last stall. Empty. She turned to Defoko and grabbed he shoulders "The new students," she gasped, still breathless from running, "The new students are the Vocaloids!"

Defoko's eyes flashed with shock for a minute then she turned to me, "What do we do?"

I took out my cellphone (We were in such a hurry I forgot to bring my notebook) and typed. After I finished I handed the phone to her and sighed. Both girls stared at the screen.

[I don't know, but for now I have to avoid contact with them, at any cost. There is a chance that they may recognize me!]

Defoko nodded and pinched the skin between her eyes "Why of all times..." she murmured.

The bell rang suddenly and we all jumped to the sound. Momo looked at me, "We have history right now..."

Defoko frowned "I have math."

I grabbed my phone back and quickly wrote a message, before handing it back to them. [You said that some of them are in my homeroom... So should I skip school?]

Momo shook her head "No, remember the last group of kids that tried to do that? They were force to clean ALL the bathrooms for skipping." I shuddered. Those guys were traumatized for a week after seeing into both girls and boys trash cans. Not something you want to see.

"Maybe you can just skip this hour?" Defoko asked.

Momo shook her head and smiled "Maybe she doesn't have to! I mean it's been five years, maybe they won't notice anything!" she said sure of herself. I just hoped she was right...

"Nerin-san, Momone-san."(3) Kiyoteru-sensei said when me and Momo walked into the class. "You're late."

I saw that they were already introducing the new students. And oh god Len is part of my class, along with Haku, Dell, Ted and Teto. They were looking at us with curiosity but the look Len had made me freeze to the very bone. I should have skipped while I had the chance. Stupid Momo.

* * *

_Len P.O.V _

I was already walking to my first class after receiving my schedule, to my relief I had Dell and Ted as classmates along with Teto and Haku. The rest were one year older than us so we were separated. I tried ignoring the squeals and whispers as we walked to our first class. The principal said that at the end of the day we would get our text books. Right now we just needed to go to class.

"W-What's our-r first class, L-Len-kun?" Haku asked softy, clinging to her cousin's arm as if her life depended on it.

I looked at the piece of paper and saw the classes:

_1.- History - Kiyoteru Hiyama_  
_2.- Math - Defosuke Utane_  
_3.- Chemistry - Miriam _  
_4.- Lunch _  
_5.- Gym - Big Al  
6.- Arts - Lily _  
_7.- English - S-A2 Miki _(4)

"History." I answered her and frowned when we passed some giggling girls. We approached our homeroom Class 187. We walked in and saw that they were already starting. The whole class got quiet when they saw who we were.

"Ah, you must be the new students." A guy with short brown hair in a black neat suit with glasses said and smiled. He seems like a nice guy and something about him told me he was a no-nonsense man. "My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama, please tell us your name, age, something you like, don't like and your hobby." He gestured to Teto to start.

Teto beamed "Hi-hi! My name is Teto Kasane and I'm nineteen and I like French bread. I don't like sad faces and my hobby is singing~" She finished and waved to the other students.

Haku went next "M-My name is H-Haku Yowane... I'm nineteen... I, uh, like... Err... I don't like l-loud noises, and my hobby is... Nothing" She shifted nervously as they all gazed at her. Dell stepped up "My name is Dell Honne, I'm twenty and Haku is my cousin so if someone hurts her, you'll have to answer to me." He glared at all the students, his red eyes looked murderous. "I like to spend time on my laptop, I don't like loud noises either and my hobby is... Writing I guess."

Ted looked bored as he faced the whole class "My name is Ted Kasane, Teto's twin. I don't like happy-go-lucky people and basically I don't like anything, my hobby is none of your business." he ignored the dreamy sights and the impressed looks.

I sighted it was my turn, when suddenly the door opened and a girl with long pink hair and another girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon walked in. The girl with pink hair had green eyes and was wearing a green tie in her uniform instead of the standard red one. She looked at us for a second then she turned to the teacher. I looked at the other girl and froze. The girl had honey blond hair, the exact same shade as me and blue eyes that shone with mischief and mystery. She was about Miku's height. But something about her, maybe her eyes? seemed familiar. She was staring at all of us, but she was mainly focused on me, with a shocked look.

"Nerin-san, Momone-san." Kiyoteru-sensei said and turned to the girls. "You're late."

The girl with pink hair rose her hands in a 'I'm sorry' gesture "We were on our way here but stopped at the bathroom." she explained "I'm sorry we were late." she bowed

"Ok but I'll have to punish you..." he thought for a minute "Ah, I got it. You two will show Dell-san and the others around the school." The blond girl looked horrified at the punishment but said nothing.

"Now please take your seats." Kiyoteru-said and gestured to me "You may continue."

I watched as (Nerin-san was it) took a seat almost in front and then cleared my throat. "My name is Len Kagamine, I'm nineteen years old and I like bananas." I ignored the few snickers I received "I don't like fan girls." I glared at every girl except those two girls "And I my hobby is doing pranks I guess."

"Alright then, let's choose your seats, um... Ah Yowane-san and Honne-san please seat behind, Nekomura-san please raise your hand." Kiyoteru-sensei said eyeing the way Haku clung to Dell. A girl with pink hair in a bob and happy smile raised her hand and waved at the two grey haired siblings.

"Ted-san please sit in front of... Acme-san raise your hand." Ted watched in disgust when a girl with her green hair in a ponytail (Her hair was held back by an onion like thing?) raised her hand and winked at him.

"Teto-san, sit next to... Gumi-san." The twin drill- I mean pigtailed girl skipped towards a seat near the back, a girl with short green hair who waved at her, a bright smile on her face. Both girls would get along well, I'm sure.

"And now... Kagamine-san sit next to Nerin-san please."

_Kagami P.O.V_

I froze when the teacher said that.

"And now... Kagamine-san please sit next to Nerin-san."

I watched as Len walked over to me and I was growing more and more rigid in my seat with each step he took. I looked down my desk, letting my bangs cover half my face and heard as the chair next to me was pulled back and HE sat next to me. I dared to glance at him and caught his stare. I looked back at the desk and groaned mentally. _Oh god please help me_.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'm such a meany for ending it here, aren't I? Well you'll have to wait for the next one~ ^^ _

_(1) This song was my little inspiration to writing this, the lyrics are from Meltdown. _

_(2)Erasing the fact that they ever existed as Vocaloids is the same as them deleting them (Kind of like The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku). _

_(3)In Japan, they use the surname when referring to someone they don't know or have just met as a sign of respect (Teachers do this to show respect to their students). It's only after you acquired a strong attachment to the person you start calling them by their given name. _

_(4) This is kind of like my school, instead of us walking to the classes the teacher comes to ours, except gym of course._

_So... Review?_


	4. New Enemy

___****__A/N:__ 38 reviews, 38 freaking reviews! I love you guys~ here's the next chapter! Most of this chapter is on Miku's point of view._

_____Disclaimer: Nope, nada, ziltch, zero~ T.T_

Talking "..."___  
__Thinking '...'  
Thoughts  
_**[Rin's way of talking]**

* * *

**Muted  
*Chapter 4*  
**_New Enemy_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_After__ the concert..._

_All the Vocaloids where inside their limo and where heading home tired from singing._

_"Today was so awesome." Miku sighted and drank from a bottle of cold water from the mini-fridge._

_"It was," Teto smiled, having been a guest in stage to sing 'Kasane Territory'._

_"But Rin was the one who riled them up with her last song." Kaito smiled at the younger girl who blushed softly but felt the swell of her ego boost._

_"Of course." She grinned, crossing her arms on her chest and her little bow started move to showing that she was happy, making everyone laugh._

_"But yeah, it was awesome, I never head you sing that high," Luka said and tilted her head to the side, "It was your new song, right?"_

_"Yep!" Rin said and stood up to grab an orange soda from the fridge._

_"What's the name?" her twin asked._

_"Well it's-" Rin was interrupted._

_"Look out!"_

_The driver had been listening to the conversation and was then shocked to see a person standing in the middle of the road. The person did not move and the driver freaked out trying to maneuver around him/her. But the ground was slippery from rain, (That thank goodness for the roof, didn't ruin the concert). The tires squealed with ferocity and soon the car pulled all its weight to the left, making it flip over. From inside the Vocaloids (the girls) shrieked as the car flipped on its back but they had their seatbelts on. Except Rin, who was still standing frozen in shock until the force of the flip made jerked her towards the fridge. Len watched in horror as his sister jerked forward and slammed against the fridge and fell to the ground (top of the car?) and lay there unconscious._

_"Rin!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Kagami P.O.V

I don't remember that concentrating had been this hard before, at least not when Len (My twin brother who may or may not know that his long lost twin sister that's me is sitting next to him) is staring at me for the past thirty minutes and was completely ignoring Kiyoteru-sensei.

I have to admit though, that he's grown, ALOT. He's less shota than when we were kids, he's taller than before (More than me), and his hair is longer and spikier. His once skinny arms have more muscle than before; he could probably carry me now. (1)Not that I'm fat or anything. His eyes keep watching every movement I made. I know I'll probably end up telling (Writing) the truth to him if I stare into his eyes, or if I get to comfortable with him.

Why? Because I love Len. I know what you're thinking 'But he is your sibling!' I actually don't care, if I love him is because he's the only other person I can actually trust with anything. And anyways, nothing can actually happen between us because he can't know I'm Rin. Ever.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I'm sorry Len..._

* * *

Len P.O.V

This girl Nerin, the more I stare at her, I can't help but notice that my mouth has gone dry and my palms are starting to feel moist. Up close, I can see that her eyes are a prettier blue than mine, and that they show strength. She must feel my gaze because every once in a while she looks at me from the corner of her eye. But I try to look away before she catches me. But she looks so familiar... Like... R-

"Kagamine-san."

I jumped a little at the sound of my name (I saw Nerin jump too, weird) and stood up, facing Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Err, yes?" I asked awkwardly

"I know this is your first day, Kagamine-san." Kiyoteru said in front of the blackboard, with a book in hand "So please, pay more attention to the lesson and not to Nerin-san."

I felt my face grow hot and saw that Nerin also blushed. All the other girls were throwing Nerin glares and the boys were glaring at me. Great.

"Yeah, sorry." I said and sat back down. She seemed to scoot a little closer to her friend and I groaned in my head. Now she thinks I'm a stalker, great. I tapped my fingers on our desk and sighed. I wonder how Miku-nee and the others are doing.

* * *

_Miku P.O.V_

Honestly, I was glad that Master decided that we should go to school, I mean, something like this was sure to distract Len from... Thinking of Rin.

Not that I wasn't just as desperate to get her back but he's been neglecting his work from the moment he heard of Rin's disappearance. The first week he couldn't sleep and walked like a zombie all over the house. He would stay close to the phone, expecting that any moment it would ring and he would hear Rin's voice. He wouldn't eat and refused to come out of the house. Saying that he was waiting for Rin or that he just didn't feel like going out.

I was worried about him, we all were. We didn't know what to do. The day Master said he was closing the Rin search and was deleting her files. Len had snapped and started to scream, Kaito and Gakupo-nii held him back before he could break the laptop. Master had been shocked that the 'shota' boy was actually putting up a fight to Kaito and Gakupo and quickly said that he didn't mean to, while both males dragged Len out.

I walked out after a minute, hearing Meiko-nee and Luka-nee speaking to Master to the living room of the mansion we all lived in. I was crushed when I saw Len punching Kaito in his chest while tears streamed down his face. Over and over again screaming Rin's name.

A week after that Master promised not to delete her files. Len got better after that. But he was distant; sure he talked, ate and went outside. But he was hollow. The years without Rin were the hardest I ever experienced. Each day without her sunny yet sarcastic personality was like a slap to my face.

After five hard years, Master had finally decided that we needed to get more education now that our tutors were done teaching us what they knew. At first Len was angry, saying that those hours would be wasted in the search for Rin. And after Meiko and Luka tried to talk some sense into him, he finally accepted but me and Kaito-nii could tell he was stilled pissed. And here we are, me and the others are walking down this hallway trying to avoid spending time on singing autographs or being ambushed by fan girls and boys.

I felt happy at first but then after a while it got annoying. I looked back and saw that Kaito-nii and the others were also getting annoyed.

Kaito-nii saw me looking back at everyone and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away quickly trying to hide my red cheeks with my bangs. I didn't say this before but, me and Kaito had taken care of Len when he was in his zombie -state and while we did, I realized that... I actually like Kaito... More than a brother...

Sure we aren't related by blood but having spent my years as a Vocaloid, looking up to him as a sibling. It felt weird but natural, is that even normal? Anyways to distract myself i decided to look at the paper in my hand, which contained all of our classes.

_1.- Chemistry - Prima _  
_2.- Arts - VY1 _  
_3.- History - Merlot Shirasagi _  
_4.- Lunch _  
_5.- English - Shin Kaiga _  
_6.- Gym - Matsudappoiyo _  
_7.- Math - Matsudappoine _(2)

I was disappointed that me and Luka were in class 248 and because Kaito, Gakupo and Meiko were older they were in class 375.

We had chemistry as our first class, shoot; I was always bad at that subject. But Kaito is good at it, maybe he can tutor me, he he. I mentally slapped myself for that. I was so distracted that I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I apologized, about to bow but stopped when a pair of red eyes stared back at me. I was used to red eyes since Haku and Dell have them, but it wasn't the fact that they were red, but the fact that they were filled with hatred and bloodlust made a shiver crawl up my spine.

She was a girl with grey hair, darker than Haku's. While Haku's eyes were more of a cherry red, this girl's eyes were a hard rouge color. Her posture was stiff and the way she glared informed me that she pissed. Hell, the hatred was radiating off of her body.

"You better be Hatsune." the girl spat and quickly walked away, followed by a girl who had black hair with a blue highlight on the left side of it, she had her hair in twin pigtails. She had heterochromia from the looks of her blue and red eyes. The other was a girl? Or was probably a cross-dressing boy from the way he/she seemed taller, he/she had red hair to the middle of her/his back and a the standard girl uniform but with a middle age top hat. (3) I stared at the back of her head and shivered. The others stared at the girl too, though Meiko-nee and Gakupo-nii were glaring.

"F-forget about it, maybe she was in a bad mood," I quickly said to calm them down. And it worked.

But what I didn't see was the look the girl gave when she looked back. Or the way her eyes sparkled with vengance.

* * *

**A/N: **_And... Cut XD Sorry I'm going to end this chapter here._

_(1) A Len, World is Mine video reference XD *Shot*_

_(2) These are not OC's they are actual UTAUloids that can be found in the UTAU Wiki :P_

_(3) Ritsu Namine: to most of the fans he seems like a female but it's really a guy cross-dressing. It says so in the UTAU Wiki._

_Now for some answers:_

_Moose: Yes, they are in University, and for the erasing her data, Len would never allow them to do that to his sister. Even if it would seem like an 'I quit' thing. As I wrote in this chapter._

_IrresistibleAshGirl: Like I said they are in University and the ages was something I tried to arrange properly since: Rin and Len: 14+5=19 Miku: 16+5=21 and Kaito, etc. 21+5=26_

_I'll ask again, should I add Piko Utatane? And as what? Since I already added SF-A2 Miki._

_That's all so... Review?_


	5. Questioning

**A/N: **_:O 49! This story surpassed my first story! Is a Soul Eater story btw :D you guys rock~ here's the next chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Maybe someday... Err, never mind _

_Talking "..." _  
_Thinking '...' _  
_Thoughts _  
_[Rin's way of talking] _

* * *

**Muted  
*Chapter 5***_  
Questioning_

* * *

_*Flashback* _

_Hospital _

_"Get her to the emergency room! Quickly!" _

_Len was in the waiting room of the hospital in a chair with his hands gripping his knees. He was staring down, trying to avoid Kaito and Gakupo's pitying gazes. Luka and Meiko were trying to silence Miku and Teto's sobs, when they themselves were trying hard not to cry. Help had arrived after they all managed to get out from the car through the window. Once the ambulance had arrived Len all but screamed to get Rin out. 'Master' had insisted on taking the rest to the hospital on his limousine but Len argued that he would ride with Rin. But after they arrived she was rushed inside and he was ordered to stay in the waiting room. _

_And the waiting was agonizing... _

_"Um..." Kaito looked up from staring at Len and saw a woman with brown hair in a nurse outfit looking at them timidly _

_'She must be new' he thought, "Yes?" _

_"Are any of you related to Kagamine Rin?" Len quickly stood up at the mention of his sister, _

_"Yes! I'm her bother Len," _

_"Well, it's seems that Rin was not severely injured from the hit, just had some blood loss and we already did a transfusion so she'll all patched up." the nurse smiled. _

_The Vocaloids all sighted in relief. But the nurse continued after. "But... We're not sure how her... Mental condition might be." _

_"W-What do you mean?" Teto sniffed. _

_"This kind of thing often leaves shock to the brain, from having nightmares about the accident or she might have ochophobia (1)," A male voice said from behind the nurse. _

_They all turned and saw a man in a white coat coming out of the emergency room; he had black graying hair and glasses. _

_"Ochophobia?" Luka asked as she stared at the man. _

_"The fear of cars or automobiles, I'm Roy, Kagamine-san's doctor by the way." Dr. Roy smiled and extended his hand and shook it with Len's "You all must be the Vocaloids am I right? My daughter is a fan of yours." _

_While the others talked to the doctor, Len looked at the door of the room his sister was resting in, he laid his hand over his chest near his heart and gripped the fabric of his shirt 'She... She's ok.' he thought with glee. He turned away and couldn't help the smile that broke into his face. A nurse from afar looked at where Len had been looking, she had pink hair which flowed near her back in waves with two little buns at each side of her head, and her eyes were pink with a disturbing glint in them. She walked over to the room door and paused checking before entering. _

_A smirk was framing her pretty face. _

_*End of Flashback* _

* * *

_Kagami P.O.V _

"Oh and this is the cafeteria!" Momo smiled and pointed to the big room that was filled with chatter and laughter. Some of the people there stopped and started pointing in their direction. I sighed, three hours of agonizing wasn't enough, being forced to be the tour guide of the one she really needed to avoid. Momo was the only one currently talking and talking about each thing she saw, while Dell and Ted looked uninterested, Teto was just looking in awe, Haku was jumpy from all the noise. And HE was still staring at me, if I had a voice I would have told him to buzz off, but unfortunately I didn't so l just tried ignored him. Key word: TRIED.

"And-"

"Hey," Momo stopped and looked at Dell who had interrupted her.

"Umm, yes?" she asked unsure.

"Shouldn't she be also showing us around?" he pointed to me.

'Damn you!' I shook my fist in annoyance. I forgot that even when looking bored Dell was able to notice the smallest details on things, he must have been wondering why I wasn't talking even before we started the tour.

"Yes, well, she umm," Momo was at a loss of words. I sent her a sorry look, this was my entire fault. Momo can´t stand pressure.

"She would if she could."

Everyone turned and behind was a boy with white hair and antennae that stood up in his head, he wore the school uniform with his jacket open revealing a T-shirt with a black skull in the middle. He was followed by Iroha Nekomura, another friend of mine but she didn't know my secret, and Megpoid who we all called Gumi. The boy was Piko Utatane and was Miki-sensei's little brother; he was a good student besides the punk appearance he gave and also my friend. And he was smart because he alone figured out that I'm Rin, but promised to keep it a secret.

"If she could?" Len questioned looking away from me to Piko who was looking at Momo confused.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked.

"No... I wasn't sure if I had to tell them." Momo said with a strained smile.

"What haven't you told us?" Ted finally broke the tense atmosphere with a glare.

"Nerin-chan has no voice... She's dumb," Momo said and looked down "She's been like that since she was born."

* * *

Len P.O.V

_Nerin has no voice. _

_She's dumb._

I was shocked to say the least and disappointed, I was hoping, wishing, that maybe this strange girl could be my Rin but... All of that was thrown out the window by this discovery.

Nerin sighed when they all turned to her in shock, even me, and opened a notebook (I didn't notice she was holding) along with a marker and scribbled in it. I was curious to what she was doing until she put the lead back on the marker and turned the notebook to face us.

[Hey, what Momo-chan said is true I am dumb, but anyways nice to meet you, Kagamine, Kasane and Honne-san, Teto and Haku-chan.] Nerin smiled and stretched out her hand. I hesitated but finally grabbed it but jumped when a little spark stung me. She must have felt it too since she was looking at her hand in wonder before offering it to the others. I wonder...

"Hey, Nerin-sa-"

"Momo! Kagami!"

All of us turned again to a girl with shoulder length purple hair and eyes. She walked right past us and towards Kagami grabbing her by wrist. "Let's go eat," she offered and looked at us, "You guys too, seat at our table." "Sure~!" Teto smiled, delighted to meet someone new.

* * *

_Kagami P.O.V _

I stared at my lunch not feeling really hungry, and also feeling awkward by all the stares, the whole freaking cafeteria was staring as if we were freaks! Some where even brave enough to seat at the table but just to stare. That is until Defoko snapped at all of them to buzz off. She's pretty scary when she's pissed. I know, Momo once got her really annoyed... never saw that frying pan coming.

"So, what's your name?" Teto asked to all of us while eating a French bread sandwich. No surprise there, I almost laughed at the fact that they haven't changed at all.

"I'm Uta Utane, but people call me Defoko, I'm the math teacher Defosuke's little sister." Defoko answered before putting a grape in her mouth.

"I'm Piko Utatane, Miki's younger brother and I'm in Defoko's class." Piko answered looking at Defoko, Momo and me. I´ll have to talk with him later.

"Iroha Nekomura, I'm in your class and I seat next to you Haku-chan and Dell-kun." she smiled at the cousins.

"Megpoid but call me Gumi, I seat with Teto-chan." Both she and Teto started to talk about other stuff, probably anime, to themselves.

"You're the Vocaloids, right?" Iroha asked and chewed on a strawberry "Are you all here or just you?" Iroha was one of the ones who stayed in the class room with us along with Gumi.

"Well Miku and the others are here too, just a grade older." Ted explained with a shrug. And speak of the devil we all saw that coming from the other hall Miku and Luka were walking toward us and at the other side were Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo.

"Hey guys~!" Miku called making the whole cafeteria stare even more, if that's even possible, at us. Luka, who was at her side, wave a little at Haku who timidly wave back.

"Hey Miku-chan~!" Teto cheered.

Oh god...

* * *

_Miku P.O.V_

Finally! School is torture when you have a girl who-knows-what's-her-problem glaring at you in every class. Turns out that Mrs. I Hate You sits behind me in the classroom. And I'm starving! Baka Teto saying stuff about a diet, I just had a leek for breakfast, mou...

Walking towards the cafeteria (Prima-sensei didn't even assigned a guide, I already don't like her and the subject she teaches but good thing we all know that the cafeteria is the biggest room in all school, right?) and spotted Teto (sneaky little! She's eating a French bread sandwich!) Along with the others but also with some strangers.

"Hey guys~!" I called; Luka was at my side and was waving a little at Haku.

"Hey Miku-chan~!" Teto cheered and jumped up her seat. I felt lots of stares but decided to ignore them when I ran to their table and hugged Teto. After letting go I looked at all the unfamiliar faces. A girl with purple short hair, a long pink haired girl, a bubble gum bob shaped haired girl, a boy with silver hair, a girl with green short hair with orange goggles (she kind of looks like a carrot, mmm...) and a... My eyes grew wide when I saw the last one, a girl with long sunny blond hair held back with a white ribbon and big blue eyes. S-She was identical to Len! She couldn't be! "Rin!"

The whole room got quiet at my outburst, Luka and the rest stared at the girl in shock and the girl looked at me with panic in her eyes. I also saw Len from the corner of my eye, flinch at his sister's name.

What's going on!

* * *

**A/N:** Yes~ a cliffhanger! Miku finally meets Kagami and is sure she's Rin!

Ah... Yes I'm so sorry for updating so late T.T they took my Internet away and my mom wouldn't let me go to a cyber... So yeah. Forgive me! *shot*

Anyways, Miku is... My second favorite character (First being Rin, third being Luka) so she is Rin's best friend. The reason Len wasn't able to recognize Rin is because she is now 19 and when fraternal twins (Boy, Girl) grow up they lose their similarities (Len is taller and broader, while Rin is a little curvier and got a chest (look in chap 1, lol) and her voice is not that high as before neither is Len's since his is deeper) so Miku who is a girl was able to recognize her even when being older. And Len does remember Rin, he never forgot her. Also yes this will have MikuxKaito, I'm a fan of the pair also a fan of LukaxGakupo, MeikoxKaito, and GakupoxGumi :P Also Piko knows Rin's secret, I decide to make him an In-the-Know character for future chapters (Don't know how long the fic will be but...)

(1) Ochophobia, I explained that in the story.

That's all so... Review?


	6. Invitation?

**A/N**: _*Walks in* I... I AM SO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE, I TRULY DID! (I'd understand if you go Rin on me and run me over with a roda rolla O_o)_

_*Calms down*_

_This is what happens when your dumb brother makes long distance calls and they cut your internet for not paying as well as having no freaking computer *sigh* but I'm back. But no promises in updating fast._

_On a lighter note: 71 Reviews! O.o Thank you so much! I really hope I didn't upset you with the late update *cowers in fear of being hit by angry reviewers* Now sit back and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid._

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...'_  
_Thoughts_  
**[Rin's way of talking]**

* * *

**Muted**  
***Chapter 6***  
_Invitation?_

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kagami stared at her reflection in the bathroom. Water beads rolled off her cheeks having just splashed her face with cold water in order to clean off the cold sweat she had acquired. Making it look as if she was crying, the very thing that she wanted to do.

"Rin!" The name (she didn't want to think of it as her name) had chilled her to the very core when it rolled off of Miku's lips, directed at her and all she could think was: She knows. She had frozen up. She knew everyone was waiting for her reaction, but she couldn't think. Her whole brain had shut off the moment that name had been pronounced. Defoko, Momo and Piko had all frozen like her as both Kagami and Miku stared at each other.

A beat of silence. Then all hell broke loose.

"Rin? As in Kagamine Rin? Len Kagamine's twin!"

"But how? She disappeared."

"Maybe not!"

"We don't know..."

"So that means she's alive?"

"But why is Miku calling that girl, Rin?"

"Maybe she is her."

The chatter, the questions and the curiosity overwhelmed Kagami. She looked around, panicked, the entire cafeteria was pointing at her. Some whispering. Some shouting. It was all too much. A long time ago, Rin would have handled it, she would have responded with confidence and annoyance (and sometimes even happiness). But now, she felt like a deer caught in headlights and she hated it, her once smart ass personality had dissolved along with the past she tried to leave behind. Mostly because all she wanted to do was spill her guts and beg for forgiveness in front of Miku and the others. For abandoning her brother, her friends, her family, and her whole life. But right now she wanted to run away, to be away because telling them would not only be bad, but she would be putting all of them in danger. She did, not what Rin would have done, but what Kagami would have done.

She ran out of there.

She heard the calls of her friends, old and new, she heard the shouts of the entire cafeteria but she didn't look back, she just ran. Her eyes pricked wanting to cry, for herself... and for wanting to talk to the only person who had always understood her. The only one who could make this who situation better, and would shake sense into her.

Her brother. Len.

Back at the cafeteria, Defoko growled under her breath as she watched Kagami run out of the cafeteria before she stood up and turned back to face Miku. Her eyes burned with rage. She slammed her fist in the table making everyone jump. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to Kagami?"

The whole place went quiet at Defoko's question and Miku looked startled to be addressed so suddenly. Her aquamarine eyes filled with tears and she stuttered confused. "K-Kagami? N-No! Her name is-"

"Her name is Nerin. Nerin Kagami and she's my best friend!" Defoko said, cutting Miku off. "I've known her since kindergarten, Momo." She pointed at Momo who was now glaring at Miku "Has known her since they were babies and she hates to be the center of attention, you basically showed her worst nightmare."

"I..." Miku said softly, looking ashamed and sad.

"Maybe she looks like this Rin person you're looking for, but she's not so don't start making accusations without asking!" Defoko said and turned her back to Miku. She started to run in Kagami's direction with Momo and Piko right on her heels. Defoko bit her lip once she was out of earshot and sight. She didn't like to lie.

'The things I do for you, Kagami' she thought with a sigh and ran faster.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

I started to cry after those girls left. I knew I was being irrational but that girl reminded me so much of Rin that I couldn't help it. I wanted it to be her, but I didn't want to upset a girl I've just met. She looked so frightened when they all started to question her.

Len and the others where behind me as I walked away from the cafeteria. I really didn't want to talk to them. I didn't want to see Len's distressed face or Meiko's disapproving lifted eyebrow. I knew I was wrong. But for a moment I truly felt that she was our Rin. For a moment I actually started to hope again.

"Miku..." I turned towards Kaito and his eyes saddened when he caught sight of my bloodshot eyes and runny nose. This pained them as much as it did me.

"We, you, have to apologize to that girl. I know you wanted it to be..." He struggled with saying Rin's name, "But that was no excuse to what happened... so let's go apologize."

I sniffed, rubbing the wetness from my eyes. "O-ok..." a sparkle of determination grew inside me.

The least I could do was fix this.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Kagami."

Kagami turned and sighed when she saw her two friends at the door. She turned the water off and grabbed a paper towel to dry off her face and turned to them. She noticed that Momo had her note book in her hand and grabbed it.

[What happened?] She quickly scribbled and showed them. Defoko sighted and looked into Kagami's worried blue eyes.

"Nothing happened; I think I managed to clear you of any suspicion. She seemed to believe me when I said you weren't 'her', and your attitude proved your innocence. You reacted in a different way than 'she' would have." Momo nodded at her friend's explanation. "I don't think she will bother you with that anymore." she smiled a little, reassuring.

Kagami smiled a little in relief but still felt her heart clench in pain. She turned to the bathroom mirror and saw her reflection. And her mind instantly made the image turn to Len. She stared back at the image of her brother and the pain grew.

"Kagami?" Momo asked, seeing the tears that welled up in her eyes, from the mirror's reflection. She opened the notebook again and wrote a little on the page and handed it to Momo who looked confused.

[I know that I must stay hidden, for their sake, that I must never tell them that I'm Rin. But...]

Both Defoko and Momo looked at each other and turned to Kagami who looked at them, her eyes were red from crying and from sadness. She didn't need to write the rest, they saw it in her eyes.

'But... Sometimes the temptation of telling them; of being back together with them, with him, is too much...'

* * *

Meiko P.O.V (1)

"A what!"

I flinched when the pink haired girl named Momo screamed and rubbed my temples. We all came with Miku to help her apologize with that girl she offended. But I guess she wasn't expecting this.

"An invitation," Miku said and smiled at Kagami. "An invitation to the Vocaloid Mansion."

I stared at Kagami who had paled in shock and studied her. She really looked like Len. It was no wonder that Miku had confused her with Rin. She had the same shade of honey blond, crystal blue eyes that reminded anyone of the ocean and a face that could get even the strongest man cooing from the cuteness. A true loli face. Mm...

I sent Luka a look and saw her look back at me. The same thoughts on her mind. That this girl looked like Len wasn't coincidence. They had to research this girl. They needed proof that she was who she said she was.

I watched as she took the invitation with a little panic showing in her eyes. Both I and Luka looked at each other again and surely she saw the same panic in the girl's eyes.

Nerin Kagami, we'll see who you really are.

* * *

Kagami P.O.V

Oh god. This couldn't be happening. I mentally screamed in my mind when Miku pushed the invitation in my hand. I mentally cried when she asked me if I would go. I felt numb... Because I agreed to go (Damn her puppy dog eyes!). I looked at all of them and forced a smile, when all I wanted to do was craw under a hole and hope they would forget me.

This wasn't happening! Both Defoko and Momo stared at me, seeing the panic on my eyes. Clearly, god had a sense of humor.

* * *

**A/N: **_(1) As you see I decided to have a little Meiko pov in this chapter because I needed to include more character thoughts. And please don't expect a update too soon but I'll try :3_

_I won't abandon this story dang it! (Also tell me for spelling mistakes, please)_

_Now... Review?_


	7. Knocking on Past's Door

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews guys, here is your reward: A new chapter of Muted :D _

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...' _  
_Thoughts _  
**[Rin's way of talking] **

* * *

**Muted **  
***Chapter 7***  
_Knocking on Past's door _

* * *

Len P.O.V

Yesterday had been a pretty hellish day. Miku had invited Kagami over to our house, (Mansion, actually) as a way of apologizing to her for her accusations, something we didn't usually do because they turned end up to be crazy fan girls who steal out stuff. For example: Last year's 'Visit the Vocaloids if you answer correctly this's winner had gone through the whole place and stole various things like my and Kaito's boxers, along with Miku's hair bands, Luka and Meiko's make up and lastly various of Gakupo's eggplant figurines. Besides leaving a note in the bathroom mirror saying. "I will be back, love you guys We got installed more security cameras after that. Not a good day either, she stole my favorite boxers.

Anyways, back to the main topic, having that girl over made me feel awkward. One, because I made her think I was a stalker by staring at her the whole day and two, being with her made me feel weird, as if I liked her or something. She reminded me so much of Rin but she was so different at the same time. She was polite and calm and sweet- wait what am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't fall for a girl like her. Because...

The only girl in my heart was Rin and no matter what, that would never change.

I watched as Miku ran up and down the house trying to clean up for the visitors and saw her yell at Kaito for making a mess of chocolate ice cream on the table, something that earned him a good leek-whack on the head.

Smiling as they whispered/fought angry and then I grinned knowingly, It was quite obvious Kaito liked Miku and like wise. Also that for some strange reason he liked to see her angry, and once I asked him about it to which he answered quite happy.

_"Because it makes her look hot." _

_"Hot? How does she look hot when pissed?" I always faced Miku's wrath when I leave banana peels on the floor and let me tell you, it ain't pretty. _

_"Haha, you don't see it the way I do." _

_"How?" _

_"Er... You're too young to know, Len." _

_"Eh! Kaito, I'm already 17!" _

_"Hahaha." _

Weirdo, and worst was that weirdo was my best friend.

Anyways, as I walked down the hall to my room, I passed Rin's room and paused. Before she disappeared I remembered Rin had wanted to be more independent and her first step had been getting her own room which left me a little disappointed. She told me it was because we we're boy and girl and that she wanted her own space, which sounded alot like our song Adolescence but I agreed later because that same day because of a little accident we had. She had been trying out some new bra's with Miku in our room and, well... me and Kaito just happened to walk in to play video games.

She had almost ran us over with the Road Roller and after that she got her room. But still, sometimes at bight she would sneak into my room and sleep on my bed like when we we're kids.

I sighted softly and reached for the door handle, touching it softly but then stopped. As much as I wanted to open it, Rin had always nagged about how she didn't want me to go in and touch her stuff. So I never didn't... or well i stopped after a few weeks of her disappearance, it reminded me too much of her that it hurt.

I miss her... My Rin.

* * *

Kagami P.O.V

"Whoa!" Momo squealed, her eyes shining and if this was an Anime, i swear she would have had hearts in her eyes. She stared at my old house in excitement, once in a while interrupted to fatten her rising pink skirt because of the womd, she also wore a green flannel shirt with her typical hat. The Vocaloid Mansion.

_'Whoa, indeed.'_ I thought and couldn't help but gulp. the mansion hadn't chanced at all, a few things here and there (Did we use to have so many cameras?) and some new plants growing in the fences (Normaling growing or planted?) but that aside it was the same place i grew up when I was little.

It reminded me of the day we were brought here. Me and Len had been so tiny, almost five-years old. To think this all happened because of a school play. Both me and Len didn't have a mom or dad, we were abandoned as babies and left in an orphanage, we we're raised there until a man came in one day, he looked famous or something because the girls that worked there part time were squealing in excitement. That man had been 'Master' he had wanted to adopt some kids to train them to become idols. Everyone had been so excited but guess their surprise when he choose the blonde little inseparable twins in the corner of the room looking puzzled. That day he took us to buy new clothes then to the house we're we meet a little teal head girl who was also adopted by him, a blue haired young male who was recognized by his unique way of singing along with his friend, a brown haired girl who liked to shout loudly whenever she drank some funny smelling stuff.

We were thought how to sing and act, as we grew up. After Miku had done her first demo, we made our own after that which also became a hit. We were known as the Kagamine twins, the twincest ones, the yandere loli and the uke shota (Can't believe what people came up with these days).

But even if we had a rough start we came to love the whole thing, and even so that 'twincest' act started to become real (At least on my part.) I fell in love with Len, who is probably the only one for me. the only one who knows me inside out (And not just because we shared a womb, please) it seemed impossible for me to fall for another guy.

_'But that is all in the past.'_ I though and sighed softly.

"Ne, ne Kagami-chan, shall we go inside?" Momo asked suddenly turning towards me. Defoko also did the same, she was wearing black pants, and a purple T-shirt under a sleeveless black button up. She looked blank and calculating, surely measuring my reaction to this whole mess. On the other side Piko was observing the house, wearing a white and gray stripped shirt and black cut off shorts, his headphones hanging from his neck.

I nodded and smiled reassuring although it felt nothing like. 'Here goes nothing.' I though as we walked to the officer's stand and handed him the invitation and he inspected it for a little while before opening the gate, I watched as they opened slowly towards what seemed to be a bad day, and I didn't know that it was going to be even worse.

* * *

"Hello all it's so nice to see you here." Miku greeted us with happiness as she opened the door for us. The inside was also the same although it was more clean then it was expected. This place had usually been a mess with ice cream stains, sake bottles, banana and orange peels, and leeks being used as mortal weapons. Some random tuna smell in the kitchen mixed with eggplant.

"It's so nice of you to invite us." Defoko said politely, and bowed her head as we did the same.

"It was no problem again." The teal haired girl said and looked at me and I felt my mouth dry. "I wanted to apologize to Kagami-chan for being so rude at the cafeteria. I stepped out of line and made you feel uncomfortable." Miku bowed at me personally. I smiled reassuring and shook my hands in a way of saying it was ok. she seemed to understand and she straightened. "Now would you guys like a tour of the house?"

The next few hours we're spent walking up and down the house. Momo was fascinated by the whole thing and even Defoko and Piko seemed to be amazed by the place. The studio at the end of the hall had been the most amazing to them, it was really advanced, especially built for the Vocaloids. I seemed to drift off as Miku explained the purpose and stuff of the place. I already knew this, I got out of the room when Miku and Kaito started to fight over who was right about something while Meiko tried to separate them. Momo, Defoko ad Piko didn't seem to mind and Momo was actually laughing.

I wandered back already knowing were I was going. It wasn't long before I stood in front of my old bedroom door and smiled fondly as I touched it. The old Rin's room sign hanging with a horrible drawing of me with a orange in hand still in there (Hey, drawing isn't my specialty.)and the little scratch i made with a heart (got in trouble for that) hadn't been painted over, I touched the handle, noticing the dust on it, and turned it opening the door in the process. The place was just as I remembered it but seeing it again brought tears to my eyes which I dabbed away.

The room wasn't small nor big it was simple with a one person bed facing the door, it was covered with yellow sheets (with orange prints), and pillows with some stuffed animals here and there. The walls had pictures and some drawings also to-do notes with lyrics. On the side of the bed where white furniture, also the one with the mirror under it had my barrettes, my stuff made a mess. I smiled when I saw a picture of me and Len when we were younger, both hugging in the rain for I gotten mad and had been fuming outside when suddenly Len tackled me to the ground tickling me. It had began to rain but we didn't noticed as we rolled around in the front and Meiko had taken a photo.

I touched the frame and closed my eyes _'Len...' _

"What are you doing!" a voice suddenly shouted and startled me.

I jumped away, almost tripping with the rug and looked at who spoke and to my shock Len was standing near the door frame, his face red and his nose flaring. He was beyond pissed. He walked towards me and grabbed me by the shirt he didn't seem to care that I was a girl, he just grabbed me and pulled me closer. "What do you think you're doing! Going into my sister's room!" he yelled.

_'Oh man... I was in trouble. Why did I even come for?' _

* * *

**A/N:** _Hoho, Len is angry and seems he isn't going to let this pass. I'm sorry for not updating faster but I didn't have internet. I'll try and post more chapters up and Happy (Late) New Year! How did it go for you people? _

_Review?_


	8. Past is Calling

**A/N:** _Holy crap 1 08! I never expected to even get past the 100, god I love you guys. Thank you! This, my friends, is your reward._

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...'_  
_Thoughts_  
**[Rin's way of talking]**

* * *

**Muted**  
***Chapter 8***  
_Past is Calling_

* * *

_5 years ago..._

_Rin's P.O.V_

_I looked at myself in the mirror before looking away. I saw Len in there, my twin. I couldn't stand it, every time I even though of Len... I saw his face as Master told them he would uninstall me. He didn't do anything, why didn't he? Is that how much I mattered to him?_

_I didn't realize I was trembling until I saw my hands shaking, my vision blurring._

_This reminded me of the reason why I was going away. It started all with that accident. It all started when that woman walked inside my room and me, naive at what would come smiled at her like any other person. Where was the doctor? I wondered while the woman neared me. I didn't look back at her until she was standing beside the bed._

_"You're Rin Kagamine, right?"_

_I stared at the woman in front of me, had pink hair which flowed near her back in waves with two little buns at each side of her head, she wore a nurse outfit and her smile was warm but with an edge to it._

_I remember I tried to tell her I was until I realized I couldn't hear anything or say anything. I gripped my throat in panic. 'W-What?'_

_"Oh my," she walked towards me and placed a finger on my throat. "It seems my job just got easier."_

_I stared at her in confusion and she took out a small pocket knife from her sleeve. I cried out, or tried to, but I couldn't even squeak. I couldn't scream._

_"Listen here girly. I want you to listen and listen good, you been a real pain in the neck of getting what we want but it's time we remove you off the picture." she hissed, her pink eyes glowing maliciously. I felt so defenseless as she placed the knife near my throat, the cool steel made me almost flinch as it touched my skin but I feared that any sudden movements could end my life._

_'Help,' I closed my eyes as I thought this. The fake nurse ran the blade slightly up my throat and then back down again, "I want you to leave the Vocaloids. I want you gone in a week or I'll kill of your precious friends, don't even try to call for help or tell anyone of this," she smirked. "I don't think you can even try." she patted her cheek with the knife, and I flinched feeling something wet slid down my cheek. It certainly wasn't coming from my eye, this woman... She was serious, she would kill them!_

_"Do we have a deal or not?" she whispered in my ear. I didn't open my eyes, I didn't move, I didn't breathe._

_"Do we?" I shook my head fiercely in panic. No way. No freaking way._

_The nurse frowned and looked at me with crazed pink eyes that scare me. They were disturbing, the eyes of a killer; a true murderer. She wasn't joking._

_And that scared me more than anything else._

_She held the knife and with a harsh growl she neared it at another part of my arm, slowly but painfully running the tip there. I flinched the cut wasn't long nor deep but that didn't mean it didn't hurt._

_"I'll ask again, blondie." she grabbed a handful of my hair and gripped it hard. "Do we have a deal?" she hissed._

_We did. It wasn't much of a deal. It was a threat. I noded finally, tears brimming my eyes and she paused for a moment making sure I wasn't lying before she grinned and I felt the blade being pulled away from my neck and I looked at the weapon, my terrefied eyes staring back at me along with the trails of some of my blood from where she cut me._

_"Good girl, Rinny." she smiled as if she hadn't just threatened to dismember my whole family. She cleaned the blade with a handkerchief before putting it in her pocket._

_"Now..." She walked away and I couldn't stop the falling tears anymore. They blurred my vision and I let out soft gasps. It felt weird to cry and not hear it. Everything was wrong. "You have one week, Rin. One week and if you tell anyone about this. We'll kill you... Remember it well."_

* * *

_It had been three days. Three days since I was threatened by that woman. Three days since the accident. Three days which I hid the fact that I couldn't speak anymore._

_It had been extremely difficult. Len had been always by my side asking questions. If I was ok, if my head hurt, if I didn't feel weak, etc. It was sweet but also.. It made me sad to lie an place on a fake smile wishing so badly that I could tell him or my predicament. How? I couldn't even speak. And if I did I would basically be signing Len and the other's wills. I would be the one to put them on coffins._

_Master would often reprimand me after the accident. I didn't attend to practices anymore, I refused to sing (Not that I could), I ignored him when he tried to force me to join them, I also cause a hold up on the up coming concert. I was supposed to be the opening act._

_I was also a disaster. I often locked myself in my room thinking, wondering of what I should do. I was half tempted to tell them what was happening but her threat always stopped me. It wasn't until it was almost the end of the week that I grew the confidence to tell them. I was walking towards Master's room. I passed Meiko's room but I paused when I heard a voice. It was Miku's voice._

_"Rin... She... Sister..."_

_I tiptoed back to the door, which was not shut properly and took the opportunity to peeked in. Inside the room Luka, Meiko and Gakupo were sitting on the ground, Meiko with bottles of sake; Len and Kaito were leaning against the wall with Teto sitting near them on a chair. Ted was just standing. In the middle of the room was a laptop in which showed a man with brown hair. It took me a second to realize it was Master._

_"You can't do this to Rin!" I froze on the spot._

_"I'm sorry Miku, but I can't have someone without doing their part," Master said and sighted "Rin has been refusing to do her songs, this is a liability since we have a big concert coming up and now we lost our main act for the next concert."_

_"But master-!" Kaito started._

_"I'm sorry Kaito... But I will have to... Uninstall Rin." Master interrupted. T_

_he word uninstall echoed in my head for a while. I kind of expected a punishment. But to uninstall me? Why weren't they protesting? I wondered. But most importantly, why didn't Len say anything?_

_Everyone in the room had gone quiet. Their expressions all different. Meiko's with disbelief, Kaito distressed, Miku shocked, Gakupo looked apathetic, Teto was actually serious, Ted didn't seem so different._

_But it had been the sigh of Len that broke my heart._

_Len, much to my dismay, didn't say anything and just had a blank look on his face. Didn't he care? Why was he reacting this way? Was he shocked? Or did he really agreed with Master? I didn't stay to watch or to hear my questions be answered._

_I quietly walked away with my head hung low, and tears sliding down my face, why?Soundless little hiccups escaping my throat after some moments. He didn't care. Len didn't care._

_Why, Len... Why?_

* * *

_It had also that same day. The day of the due date, the day Len had given up on me. It had been that day that I..._

_I remember tears streaked down my face as she looked down at my lap. The lights were shining brightly on the station. It was quiet for the exception of the few people that were patiently waiting for their bus._

_I was sitting on a bench in the Central Station, waiting for my bus to come. My blond hair had been a mess back then from running and my blue eyes puffy from crying which wasn't a good combination to do. I tried to whisper her goodbyes but ofcourse nothing came out of my mouth._

_In my left hand I had my headset with my trademark ribbon which was being crushed from pressure I was making, even my knuckles were white with the force I was putting on my fist.. It was my only souvenir, my last memory, the only thing which reminded me of who I was, or who I was leaving behind. Because I wasn't coming back. I wouldn't look back after this._

_When my bus finally came, the guy calling for people to board the bus. I walked inside but paused for a minute letting out the last of my tear. 'Sayonara, onii-chan' I thought grimly and looked down at the headset._

_From now on I would no longer be... Rin Kagamine..._

_Two weeks later..._

_"Hey, you ok?"_

_"Why did you run away like that?"_

_"Look."_

_"What?"_

_I opened my eyes, and the flinched as a bright beam, which I guess was the sun's rays, hit them. I didn't have a home and barely some money. So right now I slept in a bench on a park. It was pretty dangerous, I know, but I didn't have much of a choice._

_"Hey, you ok?"_

_I turned my head when I heard one of the voices of who woke me up. It was a girl with a blank face, her hair a was a pretty shade of purple while her eyes were the color of fresh grapes. She was really pretty but her face was blank, and her eyes were half lidded as if she wasn't interested at all. She was in a school uniform so I guess she was on her way to school._

_"Defoko-chan, is she ok?"_

_I then looked at her companion. She had long cotton candy colored hair, and emerald eyes with a face that resembled a baby doll's. She had a chubby face that was really cute (Hey, even I had to admit it. She wore an uniform too but I noticed she had a green theme to hers while the other girl, Defoko was her name it seems, had a purple one._

_"I asked a question. Are you ok?" Defoko repeated at me and I blinked at her. How was I supposed to answer her._

_It took me a minute before I started moving my hands in an attempt to show them and talk to them. Which was a fail since both looked at me like I was a lunatic. It raised a hand signaling for them to wait a moment._

_"Er, Defoko-chan it's getting late." the pink haired girl suddenly murmured._

_"School can wait Momo. You can go if you want." Defoko answered still looking at me. Momo didn't even move._

_I raised my hand to my throat and squeeze gently. Then opened my moth and mouthed. Both looked at each other confused. "Throat?"_

_I nodded and repeated the action again. "Throat... Mouth movement..." Defoko observed. Geez, this girl was smart. "Voice?"_

_I clapped my hands and smiled. This felt like a game of charades! Probably was.._

_"Voice... Are you dumb?" Momo asked in surprise. I nodded and smiled in relief. All three of us started to discuss, me using a note pad Momo had kindly let me borrow, about this._

_"Let me get this straight. You are Rin Kagamine." Defoko spoke in hush tones. "THE Rin Kagamine who had gone missing two weeks ago and you are dumb?"_

_I nodded, writing in the note pad. After explaining all of what had happened to me in order for me to consider running away. I wrote silently on the note pad and showed it to them [Could you guys please help me?]_

_"I don't know, we could be in danger by helping you. That psycho woman could still be looking for you." I visibly flattened, I never thought of that. Maybe she was right, I would always be a risk to other because of that woman and it was better to be alone. Like she wanted me to be. "_

_That's ridiculous!" Both of us turned to Momo in shock. "Who cares? Defoko this girl is in need of a house and everything. She can stay with us and help, she doesn't have to be 'Rin' anymore she can just pretend to be as normal as both of us. Nobody knows where Rin is right?"_

_I nodded again, my hope rising._

_Defoko looked blank again as she thought. "God, I hate it when you're right." she looked at me and smiled for the first time since she woke me up. "Come on."_

_Momo extended her hand towards me and I paused. These girls... They would be in danger and yet ignored that possibility to help me. A girl they didn't even know unless they heard of 'her' through newspapers, television and others. I took her hand and she pulled me along with Defoko towards their house. Momo chattering the whole way._

_"You're Kagami from now on."_

_Kagami Nerin. A twist of the old name which I was escaping from._

_I am no longer a Vocaloid, no longer a twin, a sister, an idol. I was a normal girl as any other._

_At least, that's what I wanted, right? It seemed that way before._

* * *

**A/N:** _And here it is. I know it sucks and I'm sorry for all the late updates. I swear I am not abandoning this story. I will never do that to you guys but it's rather hard when I have a busy life. But meh, procrastination has always been my best friend. XD_

_No things I have to clear up, unless you do have questions I will answer them. :)_

_Please review!_


	9. Status Quo

**A/N:** _I will continue to write chapters but! I will also re-write the past chapters so the chapters match my new writing style. Don't be afraid, that will only disrupt a small part of the story._

_Also. It's good to be back._

Talking. "..."  
_Thinking '...'_  
_Thoughts_  
**[Rin's way of talking.]**

* * *

**Muted**  
***Chapter 9***  
_Status Quo_

* * *

Lens P.O.V

"Y-You idiot! Imbecile!"

"Ow!"

I held my arm in pain because dammit Miku's punches hurt. However it didn't compare to the guilt. I sat there on the ground and balled my hands into fist in anger that was only directed at myself.

I lost control a few minutes ago and blinded by the rage of having someone tamper with my sister's room I snapped and all of the emotions I held back where suddenly there and unfortunately the one who got the brunt of it was Kagami.

The girl who right now was in the the room of the house in tears, being comforted by Kaito and her friends while the other's were here and making sure I pay for my actions. This whole invitation thing was supposed to make her happy for the accusation Miku had throw at her but now I had to go and screw it all up.

I was a huge jerk and Miku wouldn't let me forget that any time soon.

"I invited her because I made her cry and now you are making her cry!?" Miku said in outrage, her hair was wrapped around me in an attempt to strangle me. I was turning blue now, no doubt about it before she let me go and I could return to normal before she decided to do it again.

Luka was shaking her head. "We understand what you are going through, Len." She pointed to the door and thus the other room where the blonde girl was currently being checked up in. "We feel the same way you do every time we hear her name being thrown into the mud. Every time someone even dares to bring her up. But this girl who we already insulted today was in there because as humans we feel curiosity and she had no ill intention in her actions."

"But-"

"You hurt her." Teto snapped and I flinched because I didn't act like a man at all. I had gotten angry and hurt a woman consciously. "The girl is dumb, for god's sake! How was she supposed to defend herself to your accusations?"

I fell to the ground once again and stayed there, guilt bringing me down and making my legs as heavy as lead. Miku seemed to know that I had enough because with a huff she walked out to go check on Kagami, being followed by the rest.

I have to make things right, I thought when everyone was out of the room, starting by dragging my sorry ass in there no mater how much the memories hurt and apologizing until I was hoarse.

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

I was trembling horribly. Really, the tears falling down my cheeks came in huge amounts and I could hardly see past them. I knew who was in the room though, Kaito who was trying as had as he could to cheer me up by saying things that sounded awkward because he didn't really know me and I knew he was uncomfortable around crying girls. Defoko was furiously glaring at the door and if looks could kill the doors separating the two rooms would have burst into flames and Len would have already exploded.

What happened before:

**"What are you doing!?"**

_I jumped away, almost tripping with the rug and turned around quickly to face whoever had spoke. I was shocked to find Len at the doorway, his face red with anger for a reason I did not know. He was quickly at my side, his hand grabbing the front of my shirt tight and pulling me roughly until I was face to face with him._

_**"Who do you think you are!? Going into my sister's room."**_

_I was frozen, tears pricking at my eyes because I couldn't answer and he seemed to have forgotten that because he just got angrier at my silence. I tried to pry his hand off but he was stronger than before, when we were kids he had always been the fragile one and the role reversal left me stunned._

_"Looking for something to steal, huh? Couldn't wait to get some clues over the whole missing Kagamine, right? You fucking bitch. Get out. Get the fuck OUT!"_

_I heard a gasp and a cry for Len to stop but it was too late, he had already pushed me back with enough force that I fell backwards and into the ground. My face twisted in pain when I realized I had fallen on my elbow and opening my mouth I wished for a sound to make it's way out to signal them that I was hurt._

_"Dammit Len!"_

_SMACK!_

_Everyone froze and I watched as Miku, who stood in front of Len and was the one who slapped him, breathed in hard in rage. I had never seen her so angry. For a moment I was scared of her, more than I had been of Len because she looked so furious that her hair was standing on end, ready to wrap around someone, Len, and choke him or her to death._

_Len turned his head slowly, the force of the slapped left an imprint on his cheek and had turned his head to the left, realization shining in his blue eyes when they suddenly flashed to me and regret washed over those blue orbs at the sight of me in the ground, tears marrying my face._

_"Kagami-!"_

_The others ran into the room then, shouting things left and right as they took in the scene and suddenly chaos in the form of worried glances, hands trying to lift her up gently and harsh comments being thrown at Len as they dragged him out to talk to him. Leaving me behind with my friends and Kaito._

And now:

_"What the hell is wrong with you!?"_ I heard Miku's shouts and there was suddenly some pounding against the wall once the others where in the other room. The room's walls were thin, in case some crazy fangirl tried to sneak in their rooms and so the others would know because, let's face it, what fan wouldn't be able to hold in their squeals long enough to get out undetected. And so before when I lived here shouting to someone was like shouting to everyone unless you activated the soundproof system for privacy.

Defoko had told me that for those thin walls were the reason they heard Len's shouting and that Miku had ran out the door like a bat out of hell when a thump made itself known. It seems, Kaito explained, that since Len was not over his sister's disappearance I had rubbed a sore spot when walking in there but that it had not been my fault. I hadn't known and even then Len shouldn't have reacted that way nor had said those words.

_"Y-You idiot! Imbecile!"_

I just nodded dumbly as Momo checked my arm carefully, a first aid kit that Luka had brought in a little earlier by her side, for sign of a sprain. Being a medic trainee, Momo impressed everyone when saying she was going to be a doctor and showing those who had doubted them that she indeed had the skills to pass for when barely 8 year's old she had already known how to help someone in need.

_"I invited her because I made her cry and now you are making her cry!?"_ More pounding. Poor walls..

"And done." Momo tried to sound cheerful but I knew she too was holding back her anger by putting up a silly girl facade. "Looks like you didn't fracture anything, which I doubt you would have because Kagami is made of steel."

_"We understand what you are going through, Len. We feel the same way you do every time we hear her name being thrown into the mud. Every time someone even dares to bring her up. But this girl who we already insulted today was in there because as humans we feel curiosity and she had no ill intention in her actions."_

Nodding a bit as a thank you for trying to cheer me I took back my arm and silently gazed at the floor as we all listened to Luka's words.

_"You hurt her."_ I heard Teto snap at Len._ "The girl is dumb, for god's sake! How was she supposed to defend herself to your accusations?"_

My eyes watered because part of the blame was mine. I had gone in there. How foolish was I to snoop around as someone else? This wasn't my house. This wasn't anything of mine and I because of stupid curiosity I had gone and done something incredibly stupid.

I was such an idiot..

"Please don't feel sad."

It had been Kaito who spoken, taking my hand in his. "Len can be an idiot but he would never harm a lady intentionally. I'm sure that right now he's feeling like a huge jerk and will come here on his own free will to apologize." Because if he refused then Miku will probably make him, I thought. "And you really didn't know why this room was closed, it's OK to be curious. I am an expert in that! I should tell you of the many times I was caught peeking in Miku's room.. Heh.."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face because his words reminded me of how I did of the many times he had been caught inside the green leek lover's room with her underwear in his hands or her hair ties in his hair for a reason I rather not know. His punishments had been hilarious enough because I knew the only reason why Miku was embarrassed was because she loved the idiot.

**"Oi, Miku, silk? I didn't know you like this kind of- Gah!" Kaito dangled the pair of panties in front of the green haired girl's face and started to laugh at her expression which promised murder. Quickly dodging one of her punches, the male ran away when she made a move to chase him, the panties held in his hand like some kind of trophy and the rest of the Vocaloids could only sigh because he was surely going to die when she catched up to him.**

**"Kaito you pervert!"**

"Hey, you smiled!" Kaito's voice brought me back to see him look happy and proud. "This is the first time I've seen you smile in this whole day. You should smile more." His hand touched my head and he started to ruffle my hair.

Blushing, I smiled a bit more because the longer he talked to me; the more I felt like my old self, like the girl who looked up to this strange ice cream addict as an older brother. I felt like Rin by his side and that was enough for now.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V

"W-We are so sorry!"

Bloodlust filled eyes watched in disgust as her subordinates begged for forgiveness. They had messed up because they had been careless and had not watched her carefully enough. She was not supposed to be anywhere near them, she had made sure that for five years she had made sure that she never dared breathe or write a word to anyone of her current situation.

Now her plan was ruined! That little bitch would steal her beloved away because being as close as she was now to them they would find out the truth.  
But.. She still had time to make this right.

"Please, please forgive us!"

"We will never fail again, we promise. It was all his fault-!"

"M-My fault!?"

"It was his fault!"

Their cries and yells bored her to tears. Really, they should know better than to try and justify with useless banter. They would get their punishment for being so worthless.

Signaling for the girl by her side to come forward and take care of the situation, she walked off. Screams and howling of agony and pain rang from inside their hide out and laughter made itself known after a while, yet she ignored it all for the sake of going to her room and basking in her thoughts.

Tomorrow she would fix their screw up.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is it for now. I gotta get back in da zone. Later before you all decide to lynch me self._

_Read and Review._


End file.
